1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to audio devices, and particularly to a method for an audio device to add watermark data to audio signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development and comprehensive use of multimedia and digital communications, authenticity and protection of the multimedia such as, audio and video and the security of information is getting more important. Ordinarily, when making an audio disc, for example, the original audio signal is output just after being converted from analog to digital, therefore it is easy to divulge information of the original audio signal and difficult to find out a source of the divulgement. Thus, copyright laws can be broken resulting in loss in commerce.